


Only Way to Surrender

by SiempreS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS





	Only Way to Surrender

你第一次看到Root像那样伏跪在你那张略显简陋的床垫上时，忽然意识到王尔德说的一点都不错。  
“一切都和性有关；而性，和权力有关。”  
顺便，“像那样”指的是她把全身的重量都压在了手掌和膝盖上，还没来得及脱掉的深色内衣是唯一的遮蔽物，哦也许她精心打理过的、此时摊开在她背上的棕发也是。  
“So what’s the plan, Sameen.”  
她扬起了修长的脖子，带着期待和挑衅地看着你。   
“There’s ain’t no plan.” 但事实上你犹豫着要怎样慢慢欣赏这难得的景象，以及......what to do about it.   
Root颈窝处的发丝大概是让她发痒，她抬起一只手想要把它们捋到一旁。你握住她的手腕，然后倾身压上去，用自己的身体覆盖住她的。  
她向后挺起了臀部顶住你的小腹，在你决定好下一步之前她已经开始带着规律的节奏开始缓慢地撞击，你听到自己的呼吸声突然加重。  
“Root.”你用右手勒住她有些突出的腹部，拇指在她肚脐处打转，然后把指尖压进去。  
你享受她的主动，但不是以这种方式。  
Sex is about power, remember?  
你很确信这是你和她之间独有的关于性方面的权利游戏，快感本身也许并不是重点，那些攻防和拉锯才是。  
一直都是。   
Root并不是那种会在任何事情或立场上轻易让步的人，哪怕是和机器有关的事，而你自己的强势也并不需要任何人来提醒。无论如何你们能像现在这样共处一室已经算是奇迹了。  
Root比你更擅长那些小把戏，她知道什么程度的调情可以让你略感尴尬但又不至于被完全piss off，她清楚什么程度的小动作能让任务中抽不开身理她的你对她一边翻白眼一边暗自享受——但所有的这些，都只能证明你在失去主动权——你可并不享受这个，毕竟禅让和被夺走并不一是一个概念。  
你的左手从后面掐住了Root的咽喉，没有太用力，但足以让她感受到窒息。  
“Sameen...”  
她难得地对即将发生的事情有了丝紧张，于是你抓住她的那股劲紧张感，右手乘胜追击地往更加危险的方向游走，然后轻而易举攻破城门。  
她喉咙里发出一声呜咽，身体不住地跟着颤抖起来。你用落在她背上的密密麻麻的吻安抚她，手上的动作并没有停。  
“You’re eager for this, don’t you?”  
她破碎的喘息声里夹杂着断断续续的“yes”，也许还叫出了你的名字，你调整了一下姿势，松开了扼住她喉咙的手，转而揪住了她已经变得凌乱不堪的头发。  
“Sameen...”她试图平复呼吸，“Sa—meen...”  
你感受到她不规律的紧缩和颤抖，汗珠从她后腰和大腿上滑下去，而她听起来像是......要哭了。  
你使坏地停了下来，她终于有了喘息的机会，但你并不想在得到你想要的战果之前让她直接高潮。  
“Shaw？”她有些疑惑地扭过头，你呼吸着她身上护发素、香水和汗液混合的味道，忽然觉得那才是最真实的Root.  
你从她颈肩抬起头，视线对上她棕色的眼睛。你想起了她平时骄傲又对一切充满不屑，以及总是神出鬼没的来烦你的样子，忽然又感觉到那股莫名的愤怒。  
“Beg me.”你说，“BEG ME.”  
Root愣了那么一秒钟，那双浅色的瞳孔泛起了你在和她一起出任务时才看到过的危险，然后又恢复了情到酣处时紧绷又放松。  
她抬起左手，费力地勾住你的脖子，湿润的唇贴近你的耳朵。  
“Give it to me, Sameen.”她用舌尖勾勒着你的耳廓，“Please...”  
你咬了咬嘴唇，接受了她的索吻，但你知道这一次你输了，主权依然在她手里。  
在那之后的几次里你无一例外地都想着那个你没能达成的目标，而Root却总能巧妙地避开——就像是你不让她高潮，她就也偏不让你得逞。  
然而说来好笑的是，你第一次真正感觉自己掌握到主权是在你把主权拱手相让的时候。这听起来很矛盾，但确实是你能想到的最贴切的形容了。  
Root当然不是你的第一个同性伴侣，但从没有那个女人能像她一样让你心甘情愿地躺下然后去享受那些“你档案中漏下的”爱好。  
曾经有几个女人委婉地向你提出了用道具，你翻着白眼拒绝了她们。你从来看不上任何性爱玩具的，尤其是strap-on，如果你真的想要的话从一开始就会带个更加直奔主题的男人回来，而不是磨磨叽叽的、过于脆弱过于小心的女人。所以当Root第一次从她的床头柜里掏出了见鬼的strap-on时，你差点想一拳揍懵她，就像在下水道那次一样。   
“I’d love to fuck you hard, Sameen.”  
Root嘴角依然保持着她一如既往的自信和胁迫感，但Shaw知道她之前对此绝没有任何经验。  
“I’m good at what I do.”  
她把strap-on扔到了床上，腾出手来解自己的皮带。一时间你的目光无法从她的小道具和她本人之间做出选择，而她该死地安安静静地盯着你，就像是在用眼神重新编排你的代码，让你没办法说不。  
于是你揪住她的衣领用力地吻她，你们的鼻子差点撞到一起。  
你几乎不记得你们是怎么扯掉对方的衣服，又是怎么从跌到了床上，Root又是如何神不知鬼不觉地穿上了strap-on分开了你的腿的。  
“Yessss.”你咬了咬下唇，喘着粗气看着她往手心里倒着润滑剂。  
“Wider.”她拍了拍你大腿外侧，另一只手把润滑剂在strap-on上抹匀，“Spread your legs wider FOR ME, sweetie.”  
你发誓那声呻吟不是因为她刺穿你的感觉，而是她在你耳边发出的那些能让你......能让你愤怒又欣然接受的dirty talk.  
Root永远都忘不了语言对你的影响力有多大，或者准确来说，她对你的影响。  
那是你第一次忘记了至少要在床上和她争夺所谓的主权。  
 “Louder, sweetie. Let me hear you.”  
你全身上下都跟随着她进攻的节奏颤抖着，你把指甲扣进了她的胳膊，留下几道凌乱的痕迹。  
“Root...”你的声音也有些发颤，“Root, god...”  
“That’s right, Sameen. That’s right.”  
她加快了速度，快感淹没了你，她猛烈的撞击让你眼前发白。  
“Jesus...”你咬紧了牙齿，艰难地吐气。  
Root曾经向你承认过你是她这两年来唯一的partner，你从不怀疑它的真实性。  
她在这方面很挑剔，甚至比你还要挑剔，毕竟她要求的不只是火辣的躯体，她想要更多。  
她不曾像你那样把性和那个该死的“L”开头的词完全分开，她比你更贪心，她想要的是那两者，是全部。   
而Root选择了你。  
你高潮的时候上半身猛地抬起，你紧紧搂住她单薄的身子，把牙齿刺入她的肩头，下意识地发出动物般的呜咽。她把手指伸进你凌乱的头发里，亲吻着你的脸颊。  
“I told you, Sameen.”她说，“Trust me.”  
结束之后你没有像往常一样回到自己的安全屋，你精疲力竭地瘫在她的双人床上，就好像那些多余的空间本来就是为你准备的。  
Root侧躺在旁边，枕着自己的一条胳膊，另一只手随意地拨弄着你汗湿的碎发。你终于调整好了呼吸，Root凑过来想要给你一个晚安吻，你实在没有力气拒绝，便任由她在你嘴角夸张地亲了一下。   
但与此同时你又想起了性到底是不是只和权力有关，你扭过头看了看Root恶作剧得逞般的微笑，忽然觉得王尔德有些太悲观了。


End file.
